


Of Doves And Glasses

by Midnight_fantasia



Series: Of Enigma and Gems [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Ancient Egypt, M/M, Pandora - Freeform, Wingfic, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fantasia/pseuds/Midnight_fantasia
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen!Welcome! Tonight I will have the pleasure to take you and together we will live various adventure! are you ready to concur the unknown? This is the night where magic and mysteries collide, where there's no barrier between fantasies and reality! Welcome to the night of dreams and enchantment!Sa~ Let the show began!
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Of Enigma and Gems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Of Doves And Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a series more like one shots or prompts. And if I have the time I may even write longer one or a preview. 
> 
> And if anyone want to take one ideas of these please tell me beforehand. Because of copyright issues and also cause I would like to read what you will write too!

During moonlight and sunlight.

Of roses and enigmas. 

Of hot chocolates and coffees.

Of monocle and glasses. 

Of capes and shoes. 

Of top hats and bow ties.

Of hand gliders and skateboards. 

Of card guns and watches. 

Of smoke bombs and sleeping darts. 

Of riddles and heists. 

Of magic and murder. 

Of truths and lies. 

Light or Dark. 

Right or Wrong. 

Of Contrasts and Similarities. 

Of anarchies and laws. 

Of agreements and conflicts. 

Doves against Crows. 

Between a thief and a detective. 

Between an artist and a critic. 

Of indigo and deep blue. 

Of You and Me. 

Of us. 

Together and Forever. 

It all really started with fireworks.


	2. Critics and Artists

One day a strange occurrence happened on earth, people was beginning to be able to control thing, pass over solid object and do things that was previously stated as impossible.

Various magical cases began to appear as well as strange creature, all around the world.

To this day only 85 percent of the world population awaken magical abilities and ancient job such as bankers, poster, journalists and so on exist.

But roughly 100years after magic appear on earth another strange thing occur, one day a gate opened and creatures descended upon earth destroying everything on their way that was until magical wielder counterattack. After successful making the creatures to retreat back, researcher found outstanding revelation about the strange thing that began to appear in the air and that if cultivated positively can increased magical wielder power and make them stronger.

This is how institutions was build so that future citizens could have better control over their power. But among all magical weilder that was found on earth only two type largely surpass the other.

They were named as Critics and Artists.

With both having excellent affinity with mattalia.

Mattalia was how the strange orb found in the air was dubbed by researcher. Because it was formed from matter and researched found that it gives life to any being keeping them alive and healthy.

And Critics and Artists had higher affinity with mattalia than the average wielder.

Each Critics and Artists have their own abilities but all wielder that fallen under the Critics categories have affinity with particles such as telekinesis, mind control and even control molecules. While all that fall under the Artist section could shape shift mostly in weapon form and some even had more than one power.

All Critics and Artists had something in common, and their similarities was their aptitude in connection.

They could connect and form a bound with each other; a Critic would connect with an Artist and the Artist would transformed into a weapon that was most definite their bond. Some was found to have such strong connection, resulting in change in both the bounded Critic and Artist.

They found that their connection connect them together in both mind and soul, like an invisible thread.

But although their affinity with mattalia was high, there was never since the beginning of magic a Critic and Artist who had 100% affinity with Mattalia.

Moreover Critics had enrolled in a special magical school to found their bonded pairs: an artist and the powerful the weapon is, the better it helps in stabilising the Critic power from going astray.

But Critics and Artists only form 25 percent of those that have aptitude. And only 5% was found to be true Critics and Artists.

************************

50 years later.

Kudo Shinichi, a Critic, is less than thrilled when he found out that he was part of that percentage; when one day he worked up -late as usual- only to find lying innocent -but which was already causing him a huge headache- on his door porch, his acceptance letter, and forced to go by his parents while originally he was aiming for the best school that teaches and examine homicidal cases.

He's even less determined to form a bond with an Artist, because according to his parents it's like choosing a life partner as when they bond they would be connected until their last breath -and it's a shame his childhood sweetheart is a Critic too-.

As a Critic should be, shinichi is very calm and level head, a bit introvert -okay very much- but his abilities is astounding. He could practically mold any matter from atoms to solid. He has good mental abilities too.

But no even the first day, and problems ensures but that day he met a strange and mysterious boy with many secret. Later finding out that was the strongest Artist the institution ever had, with abilities that surpass even the best one out there; then why is he hiding his abilities? What could possibly have happened for him to act as if he was one of the weakest?

And although he know it was troubles he swear to find the truth behind all those.

Hey wait! Who is this person cloak in white!? Why is the school so strange!? And what this about an organisation!?

But there's just one problem: each time the boy succeed in slipping pass his fingers! Just like a damn phantom! And it couldn't be because of the way he look at him so coyly through his oh~ so long lashes that with each flaps touch his rosy cheeks or those beautiful and unrealistic violet beads of his which give Shinichi the impression that he could get loss in the abyss that was the Artist eyes *sigh*

Certainly not... That couldn't be that... Could it?


	3. Wingless

He screamed, he cried his heart out. He didn't know how much time passed. He didn't register the tiny arms that took his lover out of his protective embrance. All he saw was that scene, again and again and again. Without a stop. 

Blood, this was all his eyes met could remember seeing. Everywhere blood splatter around him and the body in his arm. 

And an unconscious looking Kid laying limply in his arm near death door, his beautiful white wings ripped off creating a sickening image at kaito's back.

And he couldn't stop replaying over and over the pained whisper, the indigo eyes filled with incruciating suffering, the shaking and bloodied hand on his cheek before it felt limp next to him. Before his light stopped spamming in pain and went unmoving and ice cold. 

And it was all his fault. He couldn't stopped it all, wasn't even here when his lover was screaming in pain just because of their stupid argument and his useless ego that didn't want him to be the one to apologise. 

And he couldn't stopped the tears that was streaming his face, he didn't wish to see with his eyes and hear haibara dreadful words. The tears clouded his blue eyes.

And he couldn't help but scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another preview could be added, but later.


	4. Connect

Telepathic Au. 

Where because of an incident that happened during one of Kid heist and as usual with his luck conan had to be in this mess. 

Both Kid and Conan shared the same headspace or more likely they could hear each other thought. 

This is the beginning of a new adventure and possibly a fantastic relationship.


	5. Supernova

Where 7 person who barely know each other get stuck into a spaceship through the galaxy due to a complication during their mission. Things are bound to get messy. 

7 persons- Shinichi, Kaito, Hattori, Hakuba, Ran, Aoko And Haibara.


	6. Lost Age

If he had know this would have happened, Kaito would rather be sitting on his sofa with a hot chocolate with marshmallow in his hand while he borely switched from one channel to another. But no he had to let his curiousity win him over, when one he received a letter telling that they needed a technician of great renown. Telling him that he will be handsomely rewarded for just doing what he used to do. 

When he officially met the person who send the letter, it was an old man who told him that he only needed to visit their park, verified and ameliorate their system if needed. And if everything was alright to give his approval on a piece of paper. 

And the old man also told he that they hired the best animal expert to accompanied him there as well as two other. He would forever denied that half of his choice was balanced because of the very hot male and very blue eyes stranger who wore all black and a coat -black- was leaning against the marbled wall and damn never did he see someone who was only standing this mouth drying! 

But didn't they say curiosity killed the cat? 

"Ahhhhh! Damn I should have stayed at home! Damn man there no way I sign his piece of paper! He could go to he'll for all I care! Ahhhh!"

*roar*

From afar you could see two young man quickly running away, one was cursing the one who created this park while the other was giving him an amused look. 

*roar*

And not so far a T-Rex running after them.


	7. Smile For Me, Angel

Never would have Shinichi believe, when he descended on earth for a mission that he would meet one of the other race so soon in this dark forest. 

Nor would he fall for what was said to be the archenemy of his race too. 

All began with a white feather. 

P. S. Did Shinichi tell you that he was a demon? Oops sorry not sorry.


	8. Asset

Kid has insane speed that why it always gave the illusion of disappearing when he throw a smoke bomb. Yeah just like the teleportation trick. 

Kid is smart, his heist are always so over-reviewed. Yeah he even has a backup plan for his backup plan. 

Kid taste are so good, whether is it about the places his heist took place or the gems he took interest in. Ahh and the suit he wore is always so meticulously ironed appearing so good on him. 

Kid is so handsome, the pure white suit on him is so fitting, and he look so perfect in it when he bask in the moon glowing alongside the moonlight.

Kid is a gentleman, he always help the task force when there's a problem. And it's against his policy that someone get hurt.

Kid is so mysterious, just like his name a phantom. One second he's here and the other he has disappeared. Maybe it true, he has to have a gift he even walked on air! 

Kid is so magnificent, soaring so high in the deep blue and starry sky.

Kid is just like a bird, so free and untouchable. 

Conan: ...Kid has nice leg.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*fall down sweatdropping*


	11. Stigma

Love. Love was when I had you in my arms. Love was when you looked at me with so much emotions. Love was when you and I couldn't stay away from each other. Love was when you smile so brightly that the sun had to shy away. Love was when you said "I Love you."

But now looking at you as you gazed into another eyes with so much adoration and forgetting my existence as if l was dust. And at this moment I couldn't help but wonder if you have just once really loved me.

Why... Why did you left me all alone as if l never counted?

Or was all of this an illusion produced by my mind to block reality from smacking my face. 

But most importantly.

... Why am l still hoping? 

Or

Just the sad au that nobody wants but was written anyway.


	12. Who?

An au where Kid was shot during his heist and the gem that was in his hand at that time tranport him into an alternative universe and he can't return back to his world without the jewel who mysteriously vanished in thin air. 

Now he has to hop from one world to another to find the jewel once for all and return back to terminate unfinished business. 

But what this!? Why each of his alternative self are so hateful and worthless!? 

And how come wherever he went and in each world he had to Cross path with tantei-kun!? 

Oh and did he forget to mention that he couldn't die peacefully or from old age until he touched the gem once again. If no great misfortune will befall on him. Like the gem told him before varnishing he had to die magnificently. 

A tragic comedy where our thief had to die over and over again until he found the damn gem. And maybe each time he died the sanity of a certain kudo shinichi slipped more and more.


End file.
